JE'T AIME (SICHUL)
by kim ae young
Summary: heechul yang dasarnya suka cemburu apapun yang dilakuin siwon sama yeoja lain, membuat siwon kalang kabut. this sichul fanfic :)


**JE T 'AIME SIMBA**

**Title : JE T'AIME SIMBA/SICHUL/OS**

**Author :KIM AE YOUNG :D**

**Cast : KIM HEECHUL**

** CHOI SIWON**

** OTHER SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER**

** And OC's character**

**Genre : Romance **

**Summary : cerita ini hanya imajinasi authornya, jadi Cuma fanfiction belaka. Hehehe. Super junior adalah milik tuhan YME, ELFs, Sment, orangtua dan dirinya sendiri**

**Warning (s) : yaoi, gaje etc.**

**RATE : T-M**

**JE T 'AIME SIMBA**

Hiruk pikuk sounds system, suara sutradara yang berteriak mengatur beberapa kru serta pemain dan suara suara para pemain dan kru mewarnai lokasi syuting aktor tampan bernama choi siwon. ia sedang sibuk menghafal naskah scene terakhirnya, ia mungkin sangat lelah sekarang bagaimana tidak ia syuting sejak shubuh tadi dan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi ia belu juga selesai dengan syutingnya kini. Apa yang membuat seorang aktor terterkenal, penyanyi dan sebuah boyband besar super junior tetap semangat menajani syutingnya?. Ia membuka dompetnya yang berbahan kulit buaya berwarna hitam mengkilat yang ia letakkan disaku celana belakangnya. Yap setelah terbuka ia memandangi foto yeoja (?) eh ani namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum. Mata black pearlnya yang bersinar cantik, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang semerah buah cherry, kulit putih mulusnya bagai susu putih menghiasi foto itu. Choi Siwon tak akan pernah luput melihat foto itu dimana pun ia berada. Yah namja cantik yang sudah mengisi hati beberapa tahun ini KIM HEECHUL , yang notabene adalah bandmatenya, ia dalah hyung yang lebih tua dari choi siwon. Sudah beberapa bulan ini siwon tak dapat bertemu dengannya, yanh walau ia sering menelpon heechul setelah selesai syuting. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak dapat kabar dari heechul, nomor heechul selalu tak aktif sebenarnya siwon sangat rindu dan khawatir padanya namja cantik kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan sudah menanyakan pada managernya dikorea bagaimana keadaan heechul, tapi managernya tak tahu banyak tentang heechul, ia bilang yang pasti heechul baik baik saja, soalnya ia sedang sibuk mengurusi personil super junior yang comeback stage yang managernya tahu heechul sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan wamilnya

"Hyung, bogoshippoyo. Aku akan menyelesaikan syuting di cina ini dengan cepat dan akan menemuimu. Kau kemana saja hyung? Kau benar benar membuatku cemas cinderella" ucap bathin siwon

"siwon cepat kau akan mulai syuting" ucap seorang kru

"baiklah" ucap siwon

3 agustus 2012

*HOTEL

"apa apaan sih manager hyung ini, baru mengatakan sekarang jika smtown akan diadakan besok di tokyo, jadi dari cina aku harus langsung ke tokyo sampai dengan lusa? Aisshhh jinjja... aku harus bersabar lagi, chullie-ah aku BENAR BENAR MERINDUKANMU"

"kenapa kau tak mengaktifkan nomor handphonemu, lihat saja jika aku sudah sampai dikorea dan menemuimu kau akan kuhukum cinderella cantik!" ucap siwon lagi

**KOREAN PUBLIC SERVICE OFFICE **

"ya... kim heechul-ssi, kau akan kemana liburan seminggu yang diberikan kantor?" tanya salah seorang teman sekantor heechul bernama park shin jong. Heechul yang sedang sibuk membereskan surat surat *maaf aku gak tau kerja heeppa apa di public service jadi aku buat surat-suratan sama berkas-berkas apalah gitu ya hehehe*

"aku akan kebusan" jawab heechul singkat

"wahhh dengan siapa heechul-ssi" tanyanya lagi

"dengan temanku gunhee"

"hanya berdua?"

"ne, wae?"

"siwon.. ?"

"eh? Aku tak peduli padanya" ucap heechul, ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang semakin membuat ia kesal pada siwon akhir akhir ini

#flashback on

Heechul membuka laptop berwarna pinknya, ia sudah lama tak on didunia maya, ia hanya ingin melihat lihat perkembangan super junior dan fan cafe miliknya dan super junior. Ia tak mau melihat dunia maya semaunya karena siwon, beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja melihat adegan kiss scene nya siwon dan entah kenapa ia sangat sangat cemburu melihatnya, makanya ia tak mau mengaktifkan hpnya selama beberapa hari, ia akan membuat siwon kehilangan kensentrasinya saat syuting jika tahu heechul cemburu. Saat hendak mencari cari kabar tentang super junior, mata heechul membelalak lebar saat melihat judul news hari ini

_**TWITTER SIWON UPDATE**_

_**SIWON TAMPAK MESRA DENGAN TIFFANY DISEBUAH CAFFE, **_

_**SIWON MENGUCAPKAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY PADA TIFFANY YANG BERULANG TAHUN**_

"IGE MWOYA?" teriak heechul didalm kamar asramanya.

"YAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK CHOI SIWON, SIMBA JELEK AKU BENAR BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

"KAU BAHKAN TAK MENULISKAN HAPPY BIRTHDAYKU DI TWITTERMU, AIISSSSHHH JINJJA... YANG KEKASIHMU SEKARANG ITU AKU ATAU SIAPA HAH!" ucap heechul yang sudah naik pitam melihat kelakuan siwon. Lihat saja aku tak akan mengangkat telponmu, membalas smsmu.

#flashback off

Saat mengingat kejadian itu tiba tiba seseorang memanggil heechul, ia mengatakan bahwa seseorang ingin bertemu dengan heechul diruang tunggu

"hei gunhee-ah?" ucap heechul riang

"hei..."

"kenapa kau kemari? Ada masalah?"

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika nanti malam kita langsung kebusan saja, jangan sampai menuggu pagi. aku malas pergi pagi pagi sekali, gwencahana?"

"ahh, arraso gwencahana gunhee-ah"

"oh, ya tak apa jika aku hanya pergi denganmu saja?"

"wae? Kau takut pada siwon?" ucap heechul dingin

"hmm, ani.. aku hanya segan saja pada siwon-ssi" jawab gunhee

"tak usah perdulikan dia," jawab heechul dengan nada sangat malas

"baiklah"

Gunhee pun pulang bersama heechul, mereka pun terbang ke busan pada malam harinya. Heechul yang sudah terbakar (?) api cemburu. Tak mempedulikan perasaan siwon kini yang sangat cemas padanya

**HOTEL IN TOKYO **

Super junior, dan artis artis smtown lainnya sudah sampai di hotel mereka. Sejak kedatangan mereka tadi pagi mereka langsung latihan dan malamnya baru diberikan istirahat. Choi siwon namja tampan itu nampak lesu dan tak bersemangat. Kini super junior sedang istirahat di kamar masing masing, siwon sekamar dengan namja evil super junior, yakni cho kyuhyun.

"hyung, kau kenapa dari tadi tak bersemangat?"

"ah aniyo kyu, aku kurang sehat saja"

"ah kurang sehat? Kupanggilkan manager hyung agar kau dibawa kerumah sakit saja" ucap kyuhyun panik dan ia pun meletakkan pspnya.

"ah gwencahana, aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"baiklah" ucap kyuhyun seraya membuka ipadnya... awalnya ia ingin bermain game. Entah kenapa ia malah ingin membuka berita tentang suju.

Ia terheran heran dengan artikel yang baru ia baca

_**KIM HEECHUL AND HIS FRIEND GUNHEE IN BUSAN **_

_**WEIBO HEECHUL UPDATE, HEECHUL NAMPAK BERMAIN JET SKY DI BUSAN**_

"aishh jinjja, anak ini wamil atau tidak sih kerjanya jalan jalan saja" ucap kyu

"HYUNG kemari" lanjut kyu

"WAE?" Siwon pun beranjak mendekati kyuhyun yang memegang ipadnya

Mata siwon membelalak lebar, melihat artikel di salah satu blog itu

"kau tak tahu ia berlibur? Ia tak memberi tahumu hyung? kau tak cemburu ia pergi dengan orang lain?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya, dan ia tak sadar jika muka siwon sudah memerah akibat kesal melihat artikel itu. Ia tak menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan kyuhyun. Ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

"hyaaa... hyung kau belum menjawabku" ucap kyu yang masih tak mengerti

*kamar mandi

Siwon menghiduplakn shower kamar mandinya, ia benar benar kesall sekarang.

"kyaaaaa kim heechul, apa ini maksudmu tak mengaktifkan nomor hpmu? Jika aktif kau juga tak menjawab teleponku" ucap siwon lirih

"apa kau bosan padaku? Yang selalu meninggalkanmu lama? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukannmu sekarang. tapi apa yang aku dapatkan. Kau ... kau..." ucap siwon menitikkan airmatanya

***************skiptime************

2 hari pelaksanaan smtown pun berakhir, siwon memang tetap tersenyum didepan elf dan fans nya yang lain. Tapi sepertinya member super junior lain melihat siwon berbeda dari biasanya ketika pergi manggung. Malamnya seluruh member super junior ngumpul di kamar siwon dan kyuhyun dihotel. Awalnya mereka tak ada yang berani bertanya pada siwon langsung. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu dari kyuhyun kenapa siwon seperti itu, sang leader pun masih agak ragu menanyakan kepastiannya.

"siwon hyung?" tiba tiba si evil membuka suara, member lain yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut.

"waeyo?" ucap siwon singkat

"kalau kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, kau susul dia ke busan besok pagi" ucap kyu santai, semua member membelalakan matanya dengan ucapan kyuhyun yang dianggap santai itu. Eunhyuk yang ada disebelah kyuhyun pun menyikut lengan kyuhyun agar berehenti bicara

"wae hyuk hyung? apa aku salah sepertinya tidak. Dari pada dia mati frustasi seperti itu kan lebih baik ikuti usul ku" jawab kyu kesal.

"mungkin kyuhyun benar won-ah... lebih baik kau susul ia besok, aku akan bicara pada manager hyung dan merapikan jadwalmu lagi ." sang leader pun angkat bicara

"tapi aku takut ia yang akan marah padaku hyung, kau tahukan dia seperti apa jika ada orang lain yang menganggu liburannya" ucap siwon lesu

"mana jiwa simba mu maSIWON? Katanya kau cinta." Ucap evil kyu yang mulai mengompori siwon

"hya... kyu omonganmu" ucap sungmin mencubit bahukyuhyun

"awww appo minnie hyung"

Siwon pun pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya, entahlah ia pergi kemana.

**BUSAN BEACH**

"wow, ini menyenangkan gunhee-ah" heechul sedang bermain papan selancar di pantai.

Setelah selesai ia duduk dipondok pondok pantai bersama gunhee,

"wow tidak terasa kita sudah 4 hari dibusan, dan besok kita akan pulang saja. Oh ya nanti malam aku ingin karokean di kamar hotel kita"

"ne baiklah, oh ya kau ada masalah apa dengan siwon sebenarnya?" tanya gunhee seraya membuka softdrink untuk heechul

"jangan bicarakan ia lagi. Kau merusak mood ku saja. Ayo kita kembali saja kehotel" ucap heechul bangkit dari duduknya

Malam harinya

"cepat hidupkan dvdnya gunhee-ah" ucap heechul memerintah

"ne...ne.. sebentar, kau ini.., ahhh selesai... lagu apa?"

"no body wonder girls saja hahaha"

"baiklah"

Mereka pun menghidupkan karaoke dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi pintu kamar mereka sudah diketuk berulang lagi oleh seseorang.

Saat sedang berjoget joget (?) tiba tiba keseimbangan heechul oleng (?) ia menarik baju gunhee, akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh dengan posisi yang membahayakan (?). tepat saat itu seseorang yang dari tadi mengedor gedor pintu kamar mereka, mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut. Mata emaraldnya kini membulat dan menatap tajam dua orang namja didepannya kini

"KYAAA, KIM HEECHUL !" Teriaknya

Heechul pun menoleh kearah suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"siwon?" ucapnya pelan, ia langsung tegak danmerapikan bajunya.

Tanpa aba aba siwon langsung melayangkan tinjuan mentahnya kewajah gunhee yang masih belum bangun saat terjatuh tadi. Heechul berteriak histeris melihat siwon sudah diluar batas kewajaran

"CHOI SIWON HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA EOH? KAU SALAH PAHAM! Ucap heechul menarik tangan siwon, siwon yang sudah lepas kendali tak sengaja meyikut muka heechul dan berhasil membuat heechul terjatuh serta melukai wajah heechul sedikit.

"aww...appo!" ringis heechul. Siwon yang masih memukul gunhee melihat kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya ia kini heechul tersender didinding dengan luka dipipinya

"chullieeeee... mianhae, ucap siwon mengelus pipi heechul yang terluka."

Heechul malah menepis tangan siwon dengan kasar

"NEO! NAPPEUN NAMJA!" teriak heechul histeris

Gunhee berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"chullie, selesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Aku akan menginap dikamar hotel lain" ucap gunhee mengelap darah dihidung dan pelipisnya

"hajiman... kau terluka biar kuobati dulu" ujar heechul

"ah gwencahana, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri" gunhee pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar yang ditempati heechul dan gunhee, heechul sedang mengobati lukanya sendiri, sedangkan siwon hanya terduduk disofa dan mungkin menyesali perbuatannya. Ia sesekali melirik heechul yang meringis karena kesakitan. Ia ingin membantunya tapi itu sepertinya tak mungkin, heechul tak akan menerima bantuannya. Tapi ia tak tega melihat heechul kesakitan, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mendekati chullie

"chullie,sini kubantu" diambilnya lap hangat yang dari tadi heechul pakai.

"TAK PERLU! AKU BISA SENDIRI!, MENJAUH DAR..."

Tiba tiba siwon mengenggam erat tangan heechul, menatap matanya tajam seperti menelusuri apa yang dipikirkan heechul kini, serta menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada namja. Heechul tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya juga pada siwon.

"KAU... " heechul menolehkan kepalanya menjauh dari pandangan siwon

"mianhae hyung" ucapnya lirih

"kau kira maaf saja cukup dengan apa yang kau perbuat hari ini?" ucap heechul datar

"mian..mianhae... aku akan terima apapun yang akan kau lakukan untukku"

"jika aku minta putus darimu eotte?" jawab heechul tajam

"heechul hyung..." ucap siwon terkejut

"kau tak terima?"

"heechul hyung, untuk yang satu ini aku tak mau. Ini semua hanya salah paham" siwon berlutut dihadapan heechul seraya mengenggam tangan heechul lagi. Kali ini ia tak menolak tangannya digenggam siwon.

"chullie lihat aku! Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Katakan jika kau hanya bercanda memintaku seperti itu" ucap siwon menatap heechul intens

"kau sudah keterlaluan! Gunhee temanku, dia bahkan juga memikirkan perasaanmu dan bertanya padaku apa tak apa dengan siwon jika aku pergi dengannya. Dan kau tau Aku yang memintanya pergi bersamaku, kau tau itu!" ucap heechul yang sudah terisak dalam tangisnya.

Siwon perlahan memeluk tubuh kurus heechul yang sudah sedikit beirisi"baiklah aku salah, dan aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi kumohon tidak dengan putus..." dielusnya punggung heechul, demi menenangkannya.

"aku benci padamu! Benci! Benci!" ucap heechul memukul mukul punggung siwon

"mianhae, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begini, kenapa kau tak mengaktifkan nomormu. Kau tau aku cemas dan aku benar benar merindukanmu"

"kau tak paham apa salahmu eoh? Kau tahu kenapa aku pergi berlibur dan tak melakukan kontak denganmu? Kau tak sadar" heechul mulai dengan sikap merajuknya

"mian hyung, aku tak tahu. Katakan padaku. Katakan"

"aniyo, kau cari tahu saja sendiri"

"aisshh, heechullie hyung jebal..."ucap siwon dengan puppy eyes

"tiffany" ucap heechul singkat

"eh tiffany?" siwon mulai mengingat ingat apa yang dilakukannya dengan tiffany dihadapan heechul, siwon yakin ia tak melakukan apa apa.

"aku tak melakukan apapun dengan tiffany hyung" ucapnya yakin

Heechul mendengus kesal, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan siwon yang masih bingung apa kesalahannya. Saat heechul sudah masuk kekamar, siwon teringat sesuatu.

"arrrggghhhh bodohnya aku, fotoku dan tiffany serta ucapan happy birthday untuk tiffany. Aiiiissshhhh dia cemburu? Ahhh siwon pabo" siwon pun berlari kedepan kamar heechul, mengedor gedor pintu kamar heechul yang terkunci.

"hyung, heechullie,cinderella, princess.. mianhae..mianhanda.. aku tak tau jika kau hmm cemburu karena tweetku ditwitter itu. Aku benar benar tak berniat menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan happy birthday padanya hanya itu saja.. chullie hyung buka pintunya..."

"hyung"

"chullie'

"cinderella"

"princess"

"buka pintunya"

Sudah 5 menit siwon memanggil manggil tak jelas. Tiba tiba

Ceklek

Siwon menoleh kebelakang

"chullie hyung" refleks siwon langsung memeluk heechul, tapi heechul tak membalas pelukannya. Siwon menatapnya lembut

"hyung, kau sudah dengarkan? Kau cemburu hanya karena itu?" ucap siwon melepas pelukkannya

"hanya? Apa kau TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU EOH? KAU BEGITU MESRA DENGANNYA KUDA! KAU BAHKAN TAK MENGUCAPKAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY DITWITTER UNTUKKU!" ucap heechul dengan nada tinggi

"hyung bukan begitu, yah walau aku tak menulis happy birthday ditwitterku, tapikan mendapat kado special dariku" ucap siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"MWO? Tak ada special specialnya,"

"kau bahkan sampai terharu menerimanya... kan aku banyak memberimu hadiah saat kau ulang tahun. Kenapa kau sensitif begini chullie hyung"

"YA AKU SENSITIF MELIHATMU DEKAT DENGAN YEOJA YEOJA ITU, BENCI JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ADEGAN KISSING DENGAN LAWAN MAINMU, BENCI KARENA KAU SEKARANG JARANG BERSAMAKU DAN YANG TERAKHIR AKU BENCI DENGAN KEEGOISANMU ITU! Ucap heechul berteriak teriak

"KYAAA...KYAA... aku terima semua bahwa aku salah, tapi aku tak egois bukannya kau yang egois selama ini,? Aku tak pernah melarangmu dekat dengan siapa pun tapi kau membenciku jika dekat dengan orang lain"

"itu beda, kau tau aku hanya dekat dengan sahabatku dan temanku, kau apa tebar pesona kesana kemari pada yeoja yeoja.. memperlihatkan absmu itu, aisssh benar benar menyebalkan"

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi heechul, "dengarkan aku heechullie hyung, cinderellaku, princessku yang cantik.."

"aku tak cantik, aku tampan kau ini..." heechul mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah merekah (?) itu

"ani, bagiku kau cantik.. dengarkan aku dulu... kau tahu seberapa pun aku dekat dengan yeoja atau namja manapun, tapi hati ini Cuma buatmu cinderellaku, kau ingat itu baik baik... aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu... walau kau minta putus, aku tak akan memutuskanmu.. karena kau Cuma MILIKKU..."

Heechul tersenyum manis mendengar siwon mengatakan itu, siwon yang melihat heechul tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya pada heechul perlahan ia mencium heechul tepat dibibirnya... awalnya hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta tapi lama lama siwon meminta lebih pada heechul. Siwon mengendong heechul ke ranjang empuknya ala bridal style... malam yang indah bagi mereka setelah sekian lama tak bertemu...

****************skiptime************

Burung burung berkicau dengan indahnya, pagi yang indah bagi kota busan dan hari yang melelahkan bagi dua orang namja. Yang satu namja tampan berbadan tegap dan satunya namja berwajah cantik. Mereka belum terbangun dar alam bawah sadarnya, sang namja tampan masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pingang sang namja cantiknya begitupun dengan namja cantiknya masih betah dipeluk hangat seperti itu.

"ngghhhhh sudah pagi" ucap namja tampan bernama choi siwon, ia tersenyum melihat namja cantikknya masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Ia pun mengelus wajah putih mulus kekasihnya. Merasa terganggu oleh tangan itu, sang namja cantik pun terbangun dengan wajah kesal

"yah siwonnie, kau menganggu tidurku" ucapnya dengan mata sedikit terbuka

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya "good morning chagi"

"good morning simba"

"bangunlah, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat untuk sarapan" ucapnya beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai bajunya kembali

"yah, ini masih jam 6 pagi kau ingin mengajakku kemana, kalau hanya sarapan kan bisa pesan dengan hotel"

"aniyo, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu dinner semalam. Tapi tak jadi. Kau tahu kan kita harus kembali keseoul siang nanti"

"ne... terserah kau sajalah" ucap heechul seraya merapikan bajunya yang berserakan dilantai

"helikopter?" tanya heechul heran

"hmm... ayo masuk, kajja" jawab siwon menarik tangan heechul lembut

Mereka pun terbang ketempat yang siwon rencanakan, sekitar 20 menit tiba tiba siwon menyuruh heechul melihat kebawah

"lihatlah kebawah chagi"

Sebuah padang bunga edelweis dan padang bunga lavender menyatu. Bunga lavender terhampar luas, lalu ditengah tengah padang bunga lavender itu terdapat bunga edelweis membentuk sebuah kata JE T'AIME CINDERELLA . Heechul terperangah melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dihadapannya kini. Ia menitikkan air matanya karena bahagia, ia benar benar merasa beruntung memiliki siwon, dan ia berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskan siwonnya untuk siapa pun. Simba hanya milik cinderella.

"siwonnie...ini indah sekali..." ia langsung memeluk siwon yang ada disampingnya.

"kau suka, kita akan turun "

"wonnie, ini benar benar indah... gomawo simba"ucap heechul tersenyum manis pada siwon

"cheonmaneyo... ayo kajja aku ingin melihatkan sesuatu yang lain.

Siwon mengajak heechul menuju danau yang ada didekat padang bunga itu... lagi dan lagi heechul terperangah melihat apa yang sudah disiapkan siwon disana. Sebuah meja beralas kain putih dan dua kursi tertata rapi disana, sarapan mereka juga sudah siap diatas meja itu ditambah dengan pot bunga berisi bunga edelweis. Serta danau yang cantik berwarna kebiruan ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang memantul didanau menambah indahnya suasana disana. Mata emerald heechul kini sudah berkaca kaca, ia akan berkata apa pada namja tampannya ini. Suasana yang bisa dibilang romantis ini, semakin romantis saat para pemain musik datang ketempat mereka sekarang lalu menyanyikan sebuah lantunan lyang indah dan merdu. Pemain saxophone memulai lantunan lagu itu.. lau diikuti oleh penyanyi perempuan disampingnya.

_**If I should stay,**__**  
**__**I would only be in your way.**__**  
**__**So I'll go, but I know**__**  
**__**I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.**__**And I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**  
**__**You, my darling you. Hmm.**__**Bittersweet memories**__**  
**__**that is all I'm taking with me.**__**  
**__**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.**__**  
**__**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**__**And I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**I hope life treats you kind**__**  
**__**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.**__**  
**__**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.**__**  
**__**But above all this, I wish you love.**__**And I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I will always love you.**__**  
**__**I, I will always love you.**__**You, darling, I love you.**__**  
**__**Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you**_.

_**Whitney houston- I Will Always Love You**_

Suara saxophone yang sangat menyentuh itu pasti membuat orang yang mendengarnya terkagum kagum. kini heechul benar benar menangis, siwon hanya memandang dalam heechul. Sungguh pagi yang manis buat heechul hari itu, ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya.

Dengan isak tangisnya , ia mulai bicara "JE T'AIME SIMBA" Ucapnya memeluk siwon. Ia sudah lama tak mengatakan ia benar benar mencintai namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya kini

"Merci cinderella, I will always love you. JE T'AIME " siwon meraup (?) bibir heechul, menciumnya lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya perasaan cinta dan rindu yang ia salurkan. Didalam hatinya ia hanya bahagi jika cinderellanya bahagia

END


End file.
